Un sentimiento Compartido
by Mary Uchiha-sama
Summary: Despues que sasuke la aldea se da cuenta que siente algo especial por Haruno Sakura aunque no lo admite ante nadie, Naruto que es como el hermano de ambos se percata de los sentimietos que ahora florecen en su inetrior mismos que lo sacaan de la oscurada.


_HOLA a todo el mundo !_

_decidi subir este fic...que fue el primero que hice a fanfiction...bueno en si aun no esta acabado pero lo acabare...aunque me tarde_

_espero que les guste __o si quiera delen una oportunidad._

_pensamientos_  
>diálogos<br>**_Flashbacks_**

_**UN SENTIMIENTO COMPARTIDO  
><strong>_

La historia comienza en Konoha, después de que Sasuke regresa a la aldea se da cuenta que siente algo especial por Haruno Sakura aunque no lo admite ante nadie pues ya conocen como es de "especial", Naruto es como el hermano de ambos (pues él se da cuenta que quiere a Sakura como su mejor amiga y hermana) pero él no se da cuenta que se está enamorando de?

Cap.1 parece que ya es más de una amistad  
>En una mañana común y corriente en la aldea de Konoha (ya saben los ninjas en misiones, la godaime ordenando a todo mundo, Sasuke asediado por un sinfín de mujeres, Sakura peleando con Ino, en fin así)<br>Un chico rubio se encontraba almorzando en una de sus tiendas preferidas  
>-viejo tráigame otro plato mas d ramen – decía con la boca llena de fideos<br>- ya va-decía el dueño de ichiraku  
>Así pasaba tranquila la mañana de Naruto, cuando ya iba por el 12° plato y una voz dice:<br>-hasta que al fin te encontré- decía una chica  
>- hola Sakura-chan, como así me buscabas-decía muy despreocupado él rubio<br>-baka, la Hokage nos dará una nueva misión hoy- decía dando le un golpe en la cabeza  
>-oh, ahora recuerdo-decía ya mas alerta el chico mientras se sobaba el chichón que se le había <em><strong>hecho en la cabeza.<br>-bien, vamos!**_- dijo la pelirosa  
>-hai-dijo Naruto.<br>Los dos ninjas se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina de la Hokage  
>Toc, toc<br>Pasen se oyó una enérgica voz desde adentro  
>Tsunade-sama he traído a Naruto-dijo Sakura<br>Bien, ahora les asignare su misión, esta vez va a ser una misión de rango A, tienen que estregar una carta muy importante al señor feudal en la aldea de la roca , le di esta misión puesto que ahora todos ustedes son jounins-dijo ella  
>Eso, vieja así me gusta- dijo muy animado Naruto, quien cinco segundos después acabo estrellado en una de las paredes de la oficina<em><strong>.<strong>_  
>-ya te he dicho que no me digas vieja-dijo la rubia muy molesta.<br>- bueno, sensei quienes serán los demás miembros del equipo-dijo la pelirosa  
>-bueno como kakashi está en una misión con los otros jounins el que los acompañara va a ser…<br>*que sea Sasuke -kun, que sea Sasuke -kun * pensaba Sakura  
>-Uchiha Sasuke _dijo la godaime<br>El corazón de Sakura salto de alegría  
>Inner Sakura: cha!, La suerte está a mi favor<br>-Sakura aun no salía de su transe, mientras Naruto pregunto  
>Vie…. Dijo Hokage y quien será el otro miembro del equipo-dijo el un poco desganado al escuchar que su rival estaría junto al equipo (rival por fuerza no por amor).<br>-bueno el otro miembro será Hyuga Hinata-dijo ella tranquilamente.  
>-bien –dijeron los dos al unísono<br>-vayan a descansar pues mañana parten a su misión, Sakura encárgate de informarle a Sasuke de la misión y Naruto tu pon al tanto a Hinata de su misión- dijo enérgicamente  
>Hai –dijeron los dos ninjas asustados que salieron como flechas dirigiéndose a los respectivos lugares que les habían sido encomendados.<br>-buenos Sakura-chan nos vemos mañana-dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba.  
>-adiós baka, no llegues tarde -dijo Sakura<br>-hay-grito el ya a lo lejos  
>MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION HYUGA<br>-Hinata-sama está bien –dijo Neji al ver que su prima estaba agotada por el entrenamiento que estaban teniendo.  
>H ….hai, continuemos-dijo algo cansada<br>-esta segura-dijo el algo ahotado también  
>Hai-dijo muy decidida.<br>Justo cuando iban a continuar se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Neji se dirigía a abrir pero Hinata lo detuvo  
>-no te preocupes voy yo, tal vez sea Kiba para informarme de nuestra próxima misión-dijo ella con una sonrisa.<br>-Esta bien –dijo él  
>Cuando ella abrió la puerta, se pego una gran sorpresa pues era nada más y nada menos que el chico del que ella estaba enamorada<br>-Na…Naruto –kun –dijo ella un poco sorprendida y rubor_izada.  
>-ha, hola Hinata, vengo <em>para inf_ormarte que…..-en eso se fijo l_a facha qu_e traía Hinata y se ruborizo _un poco-que bonita te vez -decía el sin caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
>-Naruto-kun-dijo aun mas ruborizada (ella traía un traje azul de pelea muy ceñido a su cuerpo que dejaba ver toda su esbelta figura<em><strong>)<strong>_  
>-ha...oh perdón Hinata-decía un poco nervioso- es solo que…-en eso cambio el tema para no tener problemas pues oyó que alguien se acercaba<br>-que sucede Hinata-sama-dijo Neji a lo lejos  
>-eh nada, solo que Na…. Naruto –kun me estaba informando sobre una misión que tenemos mañana-dijo un poco nerviosa.<br>Oh_**!**_, si_**,**_ mañana nos vamos a la aldea de la roca a entregar una carta al señor feudal-di_jo el un poco más tranquilo.  
>-Entonces<em>, nos vemos a primera hora –dijo ella muy alegre puesto que iba tener una misión junto con su amado}  
>Si, mañana a primera hora en la puerta de la aldea- dijo el mientras se iba<br>_*se veía muy hermosa ,!no que me pasa ella es mi amiga!...pero cuando la vi fue como si mi corazón se encendiera, no no puede ser ...esto parece ser mas que una amistad!no no creo ! o si?* *bueno ahora no me preocupare por eso pues tengo toda una misión con ella para descubrir que siento por ella**así que no me preocupare*,_ después el ojiazul se dirigió hacia su casa para meditar un poco sobre aquel tema pero en medio de su meditación se quedo dormido pues al otro día a el y a sus amigos les esperaba una dura misión

MIENTRAS QUE EN OTERO LUGAR  
><em>Sakura se dirigía a la mansión U<em>chiha, para informarle a Sasuke, se había demorado pues andaba haciendo unos mandados para su madre  
><span>-y ahora como le dijo-decía preocupada<span>  
><span>-no se solo díselo-se contradecía<span>  
><span>-y si no le da gusto que nos toque una misión juntos-decía Sakura<span>  
><span>-que se aguante-se contradecía de nuevo<span>  
>- bueno-se decía a si misma<br>Cuando llego a la mansión en la que vivía Sasuke , golpeo la puerta y un voy se oyó desde adentro  
>-ya va-decía una voz masculina<br>.el corazón de Sakura se estremeció pero disimulo para que el no lo notara  
>Cuando se abrió la puerta Sakura se sonrojo instantáneamente<br>Si-dijo Sasuke muy tranquilo Sasuke sin notar que no traía camiseta pues había estado entrenando y los únicos que lo iban a visitar eran sus amigos  
>-esto…Sasuke-kun no te da frio- pregunto Sakura aun enrojecida<br>Oh… perdón, bueno para que vinieras-dijo el un poco nervioso  
>Mañana tenemos una misión junto con Naruto y Hinata a primera hora en la entrada de la aldea-dijo ella de corrido<br>-bien-dijo el cortante  
>-hasta mañana Sasuke –kun- dijo ella mientras se iba<br>Cuando ella estuvo lejos el dijo  
>-hasta mañana mi Sakura-chan-dijo él mientras se metía a su casa<p>

* * *

><p>jjejejejej bien qie opinan?...<p>

se.. se que sasuke... se comporta como un idiota a veces... pero en fin...

gracias por leer !


End file.
